


Drabble Prompt - Breakfast on the MOI before a big mission

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York has unhealthy eating habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Prompt - Breakfast on the MOI before a big mission

“Good morning, Carolina.”

“Morning, York.  Eat light - briefing at 0645, we meet in Niner’s bay at 0705 and take off at 0710.”

“I always eat light.”

“Not when you keep stealing food off of other people’s trays.”

“Yeah, but I don’t get a tray of my own, so it’s still eating light.”

“Oh?  And what did you have for dinner yesterday?”

“I had… some of Wash’s pudding, one of North’s cookies, Connie’s biscuit and whatever that green wobbly thing was that Wyoming had...might have had pistachios…”

“And you call this eating light.”

“I had an apple!  Well, three bites of an apple.  South was going to throw it away and…”

“If you don’t die of malnutrition on this mission, we’re going to have a long talk about diet when we get back.”


End file.
